


Letters From Azula

by UnfortunateImplications



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Epistolary, Gen, Letters, i hate myself for writing this, sad fire nation kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 15:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10127684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnfortunateImplications/pseuds/UnfortunateImplications
Summary: I hope the tides treat you well.





	

LETTERS FROM AZULA

Day 7 (97 AG)

Zuzu, 

It's been a week since you left. Dad doesn't talk to me, so I think he's sad that you're gone. Lo and Li began my training today, they said I was almost perfect! That maybe one day I could be a firebending master like father. Uncle Iroh finally returned from the war, he and dad were fighting the other day you know. I don't know what about but I heard your name, and Lu Ten's. 

Find the Avatar soon, alright?  
'Zula

Day 9 (97 AG)

Zuzu,

Dad says I shouldn't talk to you or uncle, even if you came back. Said you had dishonoured the family. Uncle says he's going after you, say hi to him for me. The courtyards are very empty without you, Mai mopes all day and Ty Lee doesn't know how to deal with mopey Mai so that's where we're at. A standstill, if you will. Lu Ten died in the war so... All I have are Lo and Li, and all they want me to do is train.

Just come home, Zuzu  
Azula

Day 21 (97 AG)

Zuko,  
Uncle left a few days ago, he should have caught up to you by now. I haven't been able to write to you for a while now, Dad's training me in the rules of court and my training has only gotten more intense. Lo and Li say that I should be bending lightning by the end of the year. It is an exhausting process, brother. I come home every night ready to collapse, but it'll all be worth it... If I complete my training within the next two years, I will be the youngest master at only 13. Aren't you proud?

I'm still waiting for you, brother.  
Princess Azula

Day 36 (97 AG)

Brother,

I am in the medical wing. I injured myself quite severely during training yesterday. Lo and Li are disappointed, they refuse to teach me until I can prove myself worthy to them. So is father, it seems. He will not see me anymore. 

It has been a while since you left. The courtyard only grows quieter now and so does Mai, if that is even possible. Ty Lee has taken to doing gymnastics during training. It does not matter, I will be in the medical wing for the next week or so and during this time I cannot do anything. It is dull with you, brother.

Sincerely,  
Princess Azula

Day 54 (97 AG)

Brother,

I have been released at last. I must undertake my own training now as Lo and Li still refuse to see me. I will prove myself to them soon, will have to if I hope to return to court life. Until then, I see no one but the attendants. It is far too quiet without you, or mother, or Lu Ten for that matter. I do know for certain that mother and Lu Ten will not return, and despite everything, I do hope you come back. 

I have returned to the academy at last. The teachers are reluctant to allow me to make up the work, but I will manage. As the princess of our nation, I must be well-versed and if it means I have to further prove myself, then so be it. 

Sincerely,  
Princess Azula

Day 62

Brother, (97 AG)

I can't imagine you're even receiving these letters as you are on the move. I can't imagine you'd even read them in all honesty. I wouldn't if I were you, I'd burn them and cast the ashes into the sea. I also don't suppose I should continue writing to you as it only harbours weakness. 

For the last time,  
Princess Azula

Day 120 (97 AG)

Brother,

I am writing to update you on life back in court. The generals have returned of course, the ones who did not had died in battle. But that is to be expected after all. Mai has taken to knife throwing, a useful skill given her inability to firebend. She is quite skilled, she is also silent and still. It makes her a good person to have by one's side, if I do say so myself, Zuzu. Ty Lee has taken an increasing interest in boys and they have taken an increasing interest in her too. I cannot support this behaviour of course, but you see why don't you? I have begun to lightning bend, which is fortunate as this is what made Lo and Li allow me to return to their training. It is all worth it, as this puts me far ahead the others. They predict that at this rate, I will one day be the youngest firebending master. 

Sincerely,  
Princess Azula 

Day 147 (97 AG)

Former Prince Zuko,

Happy brother, Zuzu. You should be 16 by now. Father hasn't said anything of course, though I have seen workers clearing out your former room. It's stripped now, really. I still have the dagger I stole from you, if you ever do return I will return it back to you. 

Until then, I await.

Sincerely,  
Princess Azula

Day 207 (97 AG)

Former Prince Zuko,

It is my birthday today. I'm 14 today. Mai and Ty Lee celebrated with me and we attended the festival held in my honour. Father has not seen fit to see me today, unfortunately but the generals tell me he is concerned with the attack on the Northern Water Tribe. It is after all his duty as firelord. He is firelord before he is our father.

Sincerely,  
Princess Azula 

Day 330 (97 AG)

Brother,

It has been nearly a year since you have been gone. Much has changed. I trust you have heard of our successes? The earth kingdoms have been allowed to remain as tributary states, but we hope to consquer Ba Sing Se soon as it is the largest of them all, as well as the Southern Water Tribe.

Father says I may one day succeed where uncle Iroh failed. I do hope so. It seems that in our family, the younger sibling is always the one to succeed first.

Sincerely,  
Princess Azula

Day 406 (98 A)

Zuko, 

I cannot imagine I'll be writing to you much now, beyond the formalities of course. Mai now has a brother who I believe to be named Tom Tom. I am not entirely certain that is his real name as he, as mentioned before, he has just been born. 

Sincerely,  
Princess Azula

Day 523 (98 AG)

Zuko,

It is your second birthday outside of the Fire Nation. I cannot imagine it to be very enjoyable living among the savages, and with only Uncle and his tea for proper company. I envy you many things, Zuzu, but I do not envy you this.

Princess Azula

Day 573 (98 AG)

Zuko,

It has been my second birthday without you or mother. I hope the tides treat you well.

Princess Azula

Day 726 (99 AG) - The Avatar Awakens

Brother, 

We have received word that the Avatar has awakened and that you attempted to intercept him in the Southern Water Tribes. Do not fail us.

Princess Azula

**Author's Note:**

> No Zukos were harmed in the making of this.
> 
> Companion piece to: http://archiveofourown.org/works/10589619
> 
> AG: After Genocide, refers to the genocide of the Air Nomads by the Fire Nation
> 
> Regarding inconsistencies with canon: 
> 
> 1) While canon hasn't really given an answer, I have chosen to go with the fact that Ozai crowning himself Phoenix King and entrusting the Fire Lord title to Azula immediately makes Azula the Fire Lord prior to Zuko. 
> 
> 2) I have assumed that Zuko's title as heir to the throne was revoked upon banishment, which makes Azula the next immediate heir to the throne.
> 
> 2) Within this fic, Azula is 13 and Zuko 15 at the time of his banishment. While canon states that Zuko is 13 at the time of banishment, which would make Azula 11, the ambiguity regarding their birthdates means that Zuko could be anywhere from 13 to 15 and Azula 11 to 13. I've chosen to round up rather than down, so they're slightly aged up here. By the time that canon takes place according to the timeline within this fic, Azula would be 15 and Zuko 17. This means that both their birthdays would take place near the end of each respective year (approximately November-February in the western calendar) 
> 
> The years of their births and important events in Fire Nation History are noted below, beginning from Zuko's birth to the end of Zuko's reign as Fire Lord. All information taken from the Avatar Wiki: http://avatar.wikia.com/wiki/History_of_the_World_of_Avatar
> 
> 83 AG  
> Prince Zuko is born
> 
> 85 AG  
> Princess Azula is born  
> Mai and Ty Lee are born
> 
> 94 AG  
> Iroh begins the siege of Ba Sing Se  
> Southern Raiders raid the Southern Water Tribe, led by General Yon Rha
> 
> 95 AG  
> Prince Iroh breaks through Ba Sing Se's Outer Wall  
> Lu Ten is killed  
> Prince Iroh ends the siege of Ba Sing Se (after 600 days)  
> Prince Ozai and Princess Ursa conspire for the throne  
> Fire Lord Azulon is killed  
> Queen Ursa is banished  
> Prince Ozai succeeds Firelord Azulon
> 
> 97 AG  
> Prince Zuko interrupts a meeting of the generals; fights in an Agni Kai with Fire Lord Ozai  
> Prince Zuko is banished and sent on a journey to retrieve the Avatar  
> Princess Azula becomes heir 
> 
> 98 AG  
> Tom Tom is born (Mai's brother)
> 
> 99 AG  
> Avatar Aang awakens  
> Zuko locates the Avatar  
> The Fire Sages are accused of treason by General Zhao
> 
> 100 AG  
> The Fire Nation loses the battle for the Northern Air Temple; gains a war balloon  
> The Fire Nation invades the Northern Water Tribe  
> Admiral Zhao is imprisoned by La  
> Omashu falls to the Fire Nation and is renamed New Ozai by Princess Azula  
> Princess Azula begins her siege on Ba Sing Se via drill; fails  
> Princess Azula with Mai and Tylee succeed in infiltrating Ba Sing Se; Azula becomes Earth Queen  
> Avatar Aang is slain by Princess Azula  
> General Iroh is imprisoned by Princess Azula and the Dai Li  
> Zuko returns to the Fire Nation  
> The Fire Nation establishes control of the Serpent Pass
> 
> 100 AG DAY OF THE BLACK SUN  
> Avatar Aang is revived by Katara  
> Attack on the Fire Nation capital led by Avatar Aang  
> Prince Zuko betrays the FIre Nation again, joins Avatar Aang  
> King Bumi liberates New Ozai (Omashu) from Fire Nation rule  
> Avatar Aang begins learning firebending from Prince Zuko  
> General Iroh escapes from the Capital City Prison
> 
> 100 AG SOZIN'S COMET  
> Fire Lord Ozai crowns himself Phoenix King  
> Princess Azula is crowned Fire Lord  
> The Order Of The White Lotus liberates Ba Sing Se from Fire Nation rule  
> Fire Lord Azula is defeated by Prince Zuko and Katara at her coronation  
> Avatar Aang battles Phoenix King Ozai  
> Toph, Sokka, and Suki destroy the royal armada  
> Phoenix King Ozai is defeated by Avatar Aang, and is imprisoned for war crimes, his bending is taken away by Avatar Aang  
> Prince Zuko ascends to the throne as Fire Lord
> 
> 100 AG  
> The Harmony Restoration Movement begins to remove Earth Kingdom colonies from Fire Nation rule
> 
> 101 AG  
> Fire Lord Zuko withdraws support from The Harmony Restoration Movement; world is at risk of war again
> 
> 102 AG  
> Fire Lord Zuko and Azula embark on a search for Ursa  
> Yu Dao and other Fire Nation colonies form a joint government with the Earth Kingdom called the United Republic of Nations
> 
> 102-119 AG  
> Avatar Aang and Fire Lord Zuko establish the United Republic of Nations, Republic City is made capital  
> The Fire Nation donates a statue of Aang as a symbol of peace and goodwill
> 
> 167 AG  
> Fire Lord Zuko steps down as Fire Lord; passes throne to daughter, Fire Lord Izumi


End file.
